


Run Little Sapnap Run, Take Down Dream Soon

by Bliss_ful



Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Fundy, Poor Sapnap, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: In which Sapnap is running. From who, you ask? Well..★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097138
Kudos: 77





	Run Little Sapnap Run, Take Down Dream Soon

Sapnap ran. As far as he could, as fast as his legs would take him. When he started he heard yelling, but he didn’t stop, he ran faster when he heard footsteps getting closer, and he lost them. He kept running until his feet were sore and his legs could no longer hold him up, collapsing onto his ground with just his bag.

His bag filled with a small amount of food, a blanket, a lighter (of course), his communicator, that one was a debate but he rigged it up with the help of Fundy so Dream couldn’t track him- he worried for what Dream would do to the fox but he didn’t stop and Fundy told him to go or he would regret it, some iron supplies (armor and weapons), and a packet of gum George gave to him about a week ago.   
Sapnap had no idea where he was going or where he was but he knew he had to run. Dream was planning something and he was part of it, at least he assumed he was. He’d seen the sideways glances he’d get from the masked man, the touches that were once loving hardening and tightening around his arm. Just yesterday Dream had walked up and practically dislocated his shoulder when he grabbed it and didn’t even seem to care when Sapnap confronted him. 

Fundy had helped as well. The fox knew something was up and as much as he was also afraid knew it would be best to get the younger away quickly from Dream’s grasp. The hybrid had fiddled with his communicator, and Sapnap had no idea what he did but it worked. No one but Fundy himself, even that had major protection as only a last-minute escape as well as the fact that Sapnap had to contact him and the other way around wouldn’t work, could get into contact with Sapnap through the communicator.   
Fundy had warned him and they’d gone over plans. Sapnap was never that close with Fundy but he hoped the other would be okay, though he knew that wasn’t the case. Sapnap himself had never been the one in front of Dream’s rage, but he’d seen it firsthand and knew how awful it was. He was the only one who had escaped it happening to, even George had suffered from it once or twice. Sapnap had no idea how he’d survived.

Sapnap finally felt free, even if one day he knew Dream would find him. The server wasn’t as large as he wished it was at the moment, and sooner than he’d like Dream WOULD find him. But for now, he’d wait and he’d prepare... 

...  
because someone had to take down Dream, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I uh first post in 2021 ;-;. 
> 
> (I don’t want to write multiple chapters of this so you get this mini oneshot >:c)


End file.
